Tiempo que no se comprende
by EV RIDDLE
Summary: Que ocurriría si al final la maldición asesina causara una situación de lo mas interesante y confusa. HP/OC, No soy muy bueno con los resúmenes denle una oportunidad y den sus comentarios y sugerencias


Todos los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de JK Rowling

El evento mas inesperado

Por favor Sr. Filch saque a la casa de Slytherin de gran salón—dijo McGonagall

¿Y hacia donde quiere que los lleve? —pregunto Filch con duda y estupidez a Minerva.

A Cabeza de Puerco para que no interfieran—le contesto tranquila y fuertemente Minerva McGonagall.

Todos aplaudieron felizmente mientras Filch retiraba a la casa de Slytherin hasta que solo restaron tres miembros de la casa parados allí sin intención de abandonar el Gran Salón.

Acaso no me oyeron Srtas. Greengrass y Davies, Sr. Zabini?—pregunto la profesora comentario acompañado por gritos de apoyo a las palabras de la profesora.

Fue Daphne Greengrass quien rompió el silencio—Esta también es nuestra escuela y nosotros somos mayores de edad y deseamos pelear por defenderla de Voldemort. Muchas personas se quejaron al escuchar el nombre y ella se reía un poco. —Porque le temen a un nombre mi padre siempre a dicho que el temor a un nombre solo agranda el temor a lo nombrado.

Hubo muchas quejas, y McGonagall iba a interferir cuando Harry Potter hablo:

-Déjenlos ellos tienen razón esta también es su escuela—miro a Greengrass a los ojos y luego a Davies y Zabini y no vio duda sino confianza en sus acciones—confiemos en ellos pelearan de nuestro lado.

Esta bien señor Potter usted tiene razón pero creo que usted tiene algo que hacer o no. —le recordó la profesora.

La batalla de Hogwarts fue cruenta y cruel se perdieron muchas vidas y muchos ya estaban agotados así que agradecieron el descanso que Voldemort les concedía para poder reagruparse y pelear mejor y llorar un poco por los muertos que había causado la batalla al momento Harry Potter entraba al Gran Comedor seguido de Ron y Hermione y no pudo mantener la calma ante lo que veía era triste heridos, muertos y dolor era que podía ver Fred y cerca de Reamus y Tonks también estaban sus cuerpos sin vida padres que nunca verían crecer a su hijo, un hijo que crecería sin sus padres pudo ver también a los Slytherin que habían peleado contra Voldemort junto a ellos había una niña mas pequeña muy parecida a Grenngrass y una mujer adulta muy bella Daphne estaba herida en la pierna y Davies se la sostenía tras ella Zabini la veía preocupado y su mirada se cruzo con la de Harry y este le asistió acaso tenia idea de los planes de Harry lo que este pensaba hacer en este momento y tras esto Harry salió de Gran Comedor pasando por el lado de un hombre alto que entro corriendo al Gran Comedor.

Daphne esta herida es muy fea—decía una guapa mujer junto los Slytherin que se habían unido—yo no podre hacer nada espero que tu padre pueda.

No te preocupes mama estoy bien—mientras su cara se desfiguraba por el dolor—lo que me preocupa es que haces aquí Astoria.

Que toda mi familia esta aquí porque yo no podría yo también quería luchar—le dijo sin dudas en su voz la Greengrass más pequeña.

Fue muy peligroso—menciono Blaise Zabini—aun no eres adulta y aquí habían muchos magos muy peligrosos.

Y tienes toda la razón joven Blaise—dijo tras el una voz rasposa y confiada—fue bastante impertinente y no solo por parte de ella.

Papa, Amor, Sr. Greengrass dijeron respetivamente las Greengrass, la Sra. Greengrass y Blaise y Tracy.

Daphne déjame ver tu herida—se dirigió a su hija mayor y observo su herida—Daphne quien te hizo esto—le pregunto muy seriamente el señor Greengrass.

No estoy muy segura eso si duele mucho—le dijo tratando de sonar graciosa y alivianar la atmosfera del momento lo cual no funciono muy bien.

Esta bien permíteme te dolerá un poco, pero no cera por mucho—le dijo tranquilamente y comenzó a murmurar sonoramente pasando su varita sobre su herida con confianza y esta comenzó a curarse mientras Daphne ahogaba un grito de dolor mientras su padre seguía su trabajo, 9 minutos después su herida estaba curada y su padre revisaba su pierna de nuevo ahora sana.

Gracias amor—dijo su esposa al ver a su marido terminar su trabajo.

Si, gracias papa la verdad es que dolía muchísimo—dijo Daphne agradecida.

No hay nada que agradecer para eso estamos los padres—dijo muy seguro el señor Greengrass su rostro ahora totalmente visible para todos en la sala estaba cubierto por una cicatriz desde el pómulo derecho y se extendía hasta poco mas abajo del cuello pero aun eso no era su mas llamativa característica sino sus ojos verde eléctrico que se dirigía a la profesora McGonagal.

Cyrus, ha pasado tiempo –la voz segura de Minerva McGonagal.

Si bastante, Minerva—le contesto tranquilo—Veo que han llevado las cosas bien.

Aja, pero me sorprende verte aquí después de lo que ocurrió la última vez—le respondió McGonagal.

El señor Greengrass la observo pensado profundamente la respuesta cuando fue interrumpido por una voz de muy alta frecuencia.

Harry, te busca… -la voz en chirrido de Ginny Weasley se interrumpió al mirarlo mas detenidamente.

Lo siento, señorita Ginny Weasley pero Harry Potter ya se ha ido a enfrentar a Lord Voldemort.

Vamos—dijo tras de Ginny la voz de Hermione seguida de cerca por Ron—Harry no es estúpido el no iría a morir.

No lo crea señorita, yo puedo asegurarle que lo haría—dijo seguro el señor Greengrass.

Y de que conoces tu a Harry Potter, papa—pregunto tranquilamente Astoria, a su lado Daphne y Tracy asistían. Mientras el Hermione y Ron miraban fijamente al señor Greengrass también lo hacia otros y todos se fijaban en el gran parecido que había entre ellos.

Como se los explico—dijo pausando como para darle un toque misterioso—Harry Potter es—dirigió su mano su frente la coloco bajo el flequillo de cabello—mi pasado, presente y mi futuro—esto levanto su flequillo de cabello dejando ver una ya conocida cicatriz en forma de rayo.

Oye papa—dijo Daphne tras un silencio sepulcral que la revelación había dejado—es momento de que detengas la broma lo que dices es imposible.

No, Daphne tu padre no miente debes dejarle explicar la situación—le contesto su madre.

Pero mama por favor Harry Potter tiene mi edad es incluso un mes menor que yo asi que la broma de papa no tiene sentido, si claro se parecen un poco—se oyó una queja de parte de George Weasley "un poco"—si un poco pero eso puede explicarse por la bisabuela Dorea así que nada del otro mundo—la desesperación en su negativa ya sonaba ridícula y desesperada para algunos.

Tranquila Daph—le dijo su amiga—trata de escuchar primero y luego discutes recuerda que todavía Voldemort nos está acechando.

Gracias, Tracey—dijo el señor Greengrass al ver a su hija un poco más receptiva—Justo ahora si la memoria no me falla Voldemort debe estar lanzado el Avada Kedavra sobre mi sin entender el gran error que cometió al usar mi sangre para recuperar su cuerpo—dijo mientras todos los observaban Daphne no parecía reaccionar bien con cada nueva información—al usarla él se volvió para mí, algo parecido a los objetos que utilizo para burlar la muerte…

Sigue siendo imposible—decía con decisión Daphne—Harry Potter habla parcel y si tu fueras el nosotras hubiéramos heredado ese don.

Eso es mas fácil de explicar, la razón por la que yo podía hablar parcel se debía a la noche en que Voldemort mato a mis padres, Daphne—le miro seriamente a los ojos ella aún estaba molesta, mientras Astoria y Tracey lo observaban tranquilas y cerca de ellas la rojiza caballera de Ron con una cara de estupefacción—cuando mi madre dio su vida por mí y el hechizo le reboto una parte de su alma se adhirió a lo única otra cosa viva en la habitación—muchas caras entendieron lo que significaba y pusieron caras de miedo y Hermione puso cara de entender la pieza que le faltaba a su rompecabezas—esa era la razón de la lengua parcel y cuando hoy Voldemort levanto su varita contra mi con intensión de matarme lo único que logro fue destruir esa parte de el que vivía en mi. Cyrus/Harry observo a su hija mayor directamente a los ojos vio que al fin esta entendía lo que escuchaba sobre, su hija menor Astoria se acercó a él y lo abrazo sin dudas mientras aun Daphne dudaba pero Cyrus/Harry abrió de brazo derecho para que Daphne se acercara también se abrazaban.

Gracias por entender—dijo dirigiéndose a sus hijas mientras cortaba el abrazo.

Harr… Sr. Greeng… Ah que confusión—se quejó Hermione tratando de dirigirse a su amigo. —Ya ni se cómo debo llamarte—Ron y George rieron tristemente por lo bajo ante la disyuntiva de Hermione.

Si, Hermione sé que quieres hacer muchas preguntas y hay mas personas que también quieren saber pero creo que todavía nos tenemos que deshacer de la basura y en unos minutos deberán estar llegando Voldemort y sus seguidores—dijo acercándose a Hermione y poniendo su mano sobre su hombro y se acercó a Ron hizo lo mismo a George se acercó también y le abrazo diciéndole unas palabras en voz baja que nadie pudo escuchar siguió hacia Molly y Arthur puso su mano derecha sobre el hombro de Molly y la izquierda sobre el de Arthur –espero un día puedan perdonarme—los rostros de estos no parecían entender—Ustedes me abrieron las puertas de su casa y me trataron como un hijo y yo no pude salvar a Fred y también le rompí el corazón a su hija lo siento de verdad.

Se preparó para alejarse pero Molly lo detuvo y le dijo—No sea tonto Cyrus si no hubiera sido por ti aquel día yo no hubiese visto crecer a mis hijos asi que no te disculpes con nosotros hijo.

Una sonrisa escapo de los labios de Harry mientras Bill, Charlie, Percy, George, Ron, Arthur y Ginny aunque con lágrimas en los ojos apoyaba las palabras de la Sra. Weasley.

Que los heridos se queden aquí con la señora Pomfrey, Mary podrías tú también quedarte por si un listo logra pasar la batalla. —dijo Harry dirigiendo la pregunta a su esposa.

No hay problema eso hare—le contesto Mary Greengrass—tú también te quedas conmigo Tory

Agg—se quejó Astoria—porque siempre yo. Cyrus/Harry sonrió a la menor de sus hijas mientras continuaba dando intrusiones a los demás aprovecho para acercarse a Neville y darle unas instrucciones especiales y un consejo antes de la pelea.

Un escalofrió recorrió a la mayoría de los combatientes mientras esperaban y veían como el sol se levanta iluminando el camino por donde se acercaban Voldemort y sus Mortifagos.


End file.
